This Time Around
by Dani Punk FuWolf
Summary: Okay this is about the Life Of Remus and Sirius. They Live together, and have a good life. It's basically about their relationship with eachother and harry. It has Slash, and some Angst, but also pretty much everything else including Humor. I'm trying to


~~~~~~~~~~   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter If I did It would be so much more fun, and I would have the  
money to buy my Gundam Wing DVDs...*sighs and grumbles* anyways so I don't own the  
characters...although I do have Sirius, Remus, Ron and Pig In my head...   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I sighed and walked over to the cupboard extracting a tawny hued mug. I yawned and  
shuffled to the kettle, poured the steaming water into the ceramic mug, and added a tea bag from  
the canister on the stove. Taking a light sip I winced in pain as it burned my tongue. The  
morning after my mental capacity seems a bit smaller. At least I'm fully dressed. Last month I  
had forgotten to put my slacks on. I sat down at the small oak table readjusting my navy blue  
jumper and set the tea down carefully.   
Once again I yawned. Then I rubbed my face in my hands as I waited for the hot liquid to  
cool. I listen for any sounds of activity coming from upstairs. None. If Sirius isn't up within 15  
minutes I'm dragging the git into a freezing cold shower. And don't think I'm joking! I have  
done it before. Sipping my tea slowly I hear a thud from above. Ah good. Well not good because  
he probably fell on the floor, but at least he's up.   
I chuckle softly to myself and sip more of my tea. I get up and move over to the stove  
preparing a cup of coffee for Sirius. I don't understand how he can drink that awful stuff; It's  
disgusting. Well I must confess I do like the smell of it. And how It sticks to him. Not that he  
smells like coffee, he smells like Sirius. You must think I'm mad. No I'm not mad, I'm a  
werewolf, my sense of smell is very keen. Now his smell is something I couldn't live without.  
It's like faint potpourri, mixed with cinnamon and coffee, then laced with spice. It's addicting.  
I bring the steaming cup of dark thick liquid to the table and resume sipping at my tea. I  
check the clock on the wall (muggle clock, were very modern considering we were both raised  
from wizarding families.) It reads 8:57 am, we better be off soon or we'll be late. We have to  
pick Harry up at Kings Cross, He finally gets to stay with Sirius now that his name has been  
cleared. It's Easter Break so he'll only be here for a week.   
Sirius fumbles down the stairs and mutters something while grabbing the coffee and  
downing it with one gulp. He wiped his mouth on his hand and looked at me blinking.  
"Morning." I chuckle lightly with my words.  
"Mmm....Morning" He bends down and kisses me quickly. "We should head out if we  
want to make it to Kings Cross on Time."  
"My thoughts exactly." I stand up and grab both mugs depositing them into the sink.  
When I turn back around Sirius has gotten his leather jacket half way on. Once it is fully resting  
among his white cotton-covered torso, we make our way to the front door.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Once at the station, Sirius has started to fidget nervously while trying to keep his cool.  
It's quite amusing actually.   
"But what If he doesn't like me?" Sirius says once again as we make our way to the  
barrier of platform 9 and three quarters. I let out a loud sigh.  
"Sirius, He DOES like you!" I rubbed his shoulder. We leaned against the platform.  
"Yes I know..." he searches for his words. "But...what if he...stops liking me?" We  
appear suddenly on the other side to see that the Hogwarts Express hasn't yet arrived.   
"He hasn't yet, and I don't think he will." He shoots me another nervous look that I can  
read as 'Well!?' "Look, Harry Loves you alright? You're his only REAL family. You're his  
Godfather." He offers a slight smile and sigh. He's still nervous.   
"I know all that..." he replies after a moment of silence. "But...will he really like living  
with me? I mean us..."  
"Yes" I reply as an automatic response.   
"And another thing..." he's starting to talk with his hands again. "How's he going to feel  
about....us?"  
"Sirius, Love, come on, stop worrying!" I rub his back. "I know he likes me a lot so I  
don't think there's any problem w..."   
"Yeah I know he likes you, and me, but I mean, will he like Us together, Like I mean,  
will he accept us...as....as" he's rambling on and I suppose I should stop him.   
"Sirius! Come on now! For the last time, stop worrying!" I let out another heavy sigh.  
"He already knows were living together. He's going to be fine with it, In fact I believe that he..."  
I was cut off as I heard the screeching wheels grind against the track. The Scarlet Train came  
into view and we came closer to the platform.   
The train came to a complete stop and about 10 seconds later the doors had opened and  
the students poured out. Most of them I knew from the year that I had taught at hogwarts, but  
there were new first and seconds years that I had never seen before, tho I could see some had  
older siblings by the familiarity. Sirius had obviously spotted harry because he had grabbed my  
arm and shouted pulling me along.  
"Harry!" Sirius grabbed him and pulled him into a great hug. Gods he's gotten big, Is  
about my height now, and has filled out. Well what would you expect from a 15 year old?   
"Sirius!" He hugged back "I'm so glad to see you! It's been a while!"   
"I know..." They continued on there little conversation. Ron who was behind Harry was  
being tugged over by his sister to great there mother and Hermione sat there searching for her  
parents. I cleared my throat.   
"Sorry!" they said in unison with the same grin. God it was like watching him and Prongs  
again.   
"It's good to see you Professor Lupin." He offered a smile and his hand.   
"Oh harry, please I'm not your teacher anymore, It's Remus." I chuckled and he gave a  
sheepish grin.   
"Sorry habit." He explained as I pulled him into a light hug.   
"Harry! Harry!" Ron called out to his friend and came jogging over with his mum, sister,  
the twins and Hermione. "Hello Sirius!"  
"Hello Ron! How's Pig?" Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Nutters, as usual." The both chuckled.  
"That one did to seem to have a bit of energy."  
"A bit?" Ron looked like you had just said he was growing a giant purple thumb out of  
his ear. "You give that feathery git anything with a grain of sugar in it and he's bouncing off the  
walls!" Sirius had chuckled along with Harry.   
"Speaking of owls...I have to go get Hedwig, I'll Pick up Pig for you Ron." Harry strode  
off to the Owl compartment of the train.  
"Oh Professor Lupin!" I guess Ron just noticed me. I do seem to blend in a lot. "How are  
you?"  
"Fine thanks. And please call me Remus." I offered a soft heartfelt smile and shook his  
hand.   
"Got them!" Harry had returned with Hedwig who looked disgruntled, probably just  
woken up, and Pig who was zooming around his cage.  
"Ugh....Thanks..." Ron took his owl and shook his head. "Mental." Ron handed set the  
cage down on his trunk.  
"Ron Dear!" His mother called over a few feet away. "We really should get going..."  
Ginny who was next to her saw that Sirius had caught her staring at him and she blushed. She  
must think he's handsome, I can't blame her.   
"Ok mum, just a minute!" He looked at Harry. They were having some sort of silent  
conversation.   
"Oh! There's my Dad!" Hermione shouted clutching Crookshanks to her chest. "I'll see  
you in week then!" She pecked Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny on the cheek, said her  
farewells and departed.  
"Come on now Ron!" Mrs. Weasley was getting irritated. "I left Charlie at home to  
watch the stove! If we don't hurry up our house will be blown to bits!"   
"Yeah he'll try to turn it off..."  
"And the house will be engulfed with flames!" The twins making a remark on There  
Elder brothers skills.   
"Ok mum! In a second!" Ron sighed.   
"Oh Sirius, and er...Remus..." Harry started with a pleading look. "Would, it be alright,  
if, if Ron spent a couple of days with us?"  
"Well...It's fine with me. Remus?" Sirius asked my permission.  
"Perfectly alright with me." I smiled at the two boys.   
"How about Friday and Saturday?" Sirius suggested. It was Wednesday, so in two days.   
"Mum!" Ron told his mother and She had agreed. Then she practically dragged him off  
after he hugged harry goodbye.   
  
~~~~~~  
Our Trip home was filled with lots of conversations about school, and how much Harry  
and his friends were like our old gang. We had driven home of course in my Beat up Sabb, it was  
grey and old, but it got us places when we couldn't use magic. We made it to our driveway  
which was fairly long. We lived in a country farm house just a few blocks away from Godrics  
Hollow in Tidus Hill. It's nice...nothing fancy, but nothing to shabby after Sirius collected his  
gold from ministry as an apology, not to mention his fairly large inheritance, most of which still  
rested in Gringotts.   
We unloaded Harry's things and got inside.   
"Wow..." Harry looked around. "This is....nice." Me and Sirius shared a smile.  
"Come on...I'll show you your room." Sirius grabbed Harry's trunks and headed upstairs.  
I followed them up. It was a nice room, a bit smaller then ours right next to the bathroom, on the  
other side of ours. The walls were a light blue-grey and the bed had a plaid spread with dark  
blues and greens. The wooden dresser on the side sported a fairly large mirror. The desk was the  
same color as the dresser and sat at the wall opposite the bed. It least I can decorate better then  
Sirius.   
"Oh woah..." Harry smiled and looked as if he was going to cry. "Thank you" He flung  
his arms around Sirius. "I've never really had my own...room before...and this...just..." He  
scanned the surroundings with his bright green eyes, exactly like Lily's.   
"You're welcome." Sirius laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
After Harry had stored his things and let Hedwig out to stretch her wings for a Bit we  
settled in the Kitchen, myself preparing lunch.   
"You've done a nice job on this place...Really..." Harry said examining each wall and  
nook.   
"Thanks." I chuckled as I flipped the egg that was sizzling in the stony-black skillet.   
"Oh it's all your doing?" He asked.  
"You thought Sirius...oh that's a laugh!" I was on the verge of cracking up, Sirius shot  
me a dirty look. "I'm sorry, but really Sirius, you couldn't be a home-maker if your life depend  
on it."  
"Yeah well..." He shifted his feet.  
"Anyways..." I Flipped the last egg on to a piece of toast and poured some olive oil into  
the pain and fried up the tomatoes a bit before adding them on top. "Lunch's Up!" I brought the  
platter of sandwiches over to the table and sat down. "Sorry Harry, it's not much, but  
someone..." I glared at the man who was clearing his throat. "...forgot to go shopping yesterday."  
"It's ok." he laughed. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a few bites "Well, it's  
nothing compared to Hogwarts..."  
"Everything is nothing compared to Hogwarts..." Sirius added taking a bite of his own.  
"But It sure beats the Dursleys!" Harry finished off the first one and took another. After  
finishing off the two very quickly drank the rest of the remaining Pumpkin juice that was in his  
glass.  
All of us finished off lunch fairly quickly and I put the dishes in sink and turned on the  
faucet.   
"This the list?" Sirius held up a piece of paper he had just extracted from the refrigerator  
door. I looked over quick and nodded.   
"Yeah."  
"Alright then..." He walked over and was about to kiss my cheek but then turned to grab  
his jacket. "I'm going shopping before you get on my tail again. I'll be back in a bit. See you  
Harry." He walked out. I heard the Engine. Not my car! Ugh...oh well...Harry was silent as I  
finished up the Dishes. I dried my hands off and walked over to the table.  
"So?" I asked Sitting down at the table across from Harry.   
"How long have you two been together?" Harry asked still partially lost in thought. Well  
I was shocked by the sudden start of topic, but It wasn't what I had expected.  
"You know about us then?" I went to go make some tea for the both of us.   
"Well, yeah, I mean why wouldn't I?" He blushed a bit "It's fairly Obvious. I mean that  
ring IS an engagement ring right?" He had noticed that gold band I was wearing, he was right. I  
was right. He did know...now Sirius wouldn't have to go through all of that trouble.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Harry I need to Uh...Talk to you about something..." I heard Sirius say As I made my  
way out of the bathroom freshly showered. It was early for him to be up. "About me and  
Remus." Oh no! I chuckle....this could be amusing...I wait against the wall by the door frame and  
listen in.   
"Yes and?"   
"Well, we're....you see....Harry..." Should I save him? No. He used up the last of my  
herbal shampoo.  
"Sirius..." Harry sounds concerned. God he sounds so much like James it's scary. "Is  
something wrong?"  
"No no! Of course not! It's just that..." Poor Sirius, He's never good with words under  
pressure. "Well me and Remus...are..." he stopped again. "You know sometimes when two  
people are together for a while they sometimes er...scratch that..." He was silent for a while "I  
know this may come as a bit of a shock to you...but we're..."  
"Oh my god!" Harry put his hand over his mouth.   
"I thought....you might take it that way...which is why..." What's he thinking?  
"But why?" Harry now looked upset...oh no...  
"Because...It just happened...it's the way things are Harry...can't you at least except  
that?" He was looking pleadingly at his godson.   
"But I thought you were so happy together!"   
"What do you m..."  
"You can't break up!"  
"What!?!" Oh poor, poor Sirius. I laugh and all is silent. Ugh They've heard me.  
"MOONY!" I walked sheepishly into the room with my hands behind my back. Harry Looked at  
me then Sirius. "What is going on?!" He was glaring at me. Oops. Maybe I should Have let him  
know...  
"Nothing I was just taking a shower and..."  
"That's NOT what I was talking about." he cut me off and ground his teeth making his  
jaw pulse.   
"Ok ok!" I threw my hands up in defense. "Harry knows. He told me yesterday...I was  
going to tell you so you wouldn't have to go through the trouble...but when I heard you...It was  
funny and I couldn't resist and..."   
"It's my fault." Harry spoke up suddenly. "I should have made it more clear that I knew."  
Sirius tensed once again then took a deep breath.   
"Ok...It's everyones fault...." He sighed. "Now that that's out of the air...maybe we  
should go out for breakfast and cool off."  
"Sirius, Love I think you..." 're the only one who needs cooling off. But I stopped myself.  
"Need some coffee..." I should just shut up. "Ok lets go."  
  
~~~~~  
Mrah...Onward to the next Chapter! 


End file.
